TMNT: Hunter
by Rose of Hope
Summary: Trailer starts off the story. The TMNT family has 24 hours to escape from Bishop before he and his army come hunting for them, using Alien Tech. They have to figure out how to stay alive and save the universe from Bishop. They'll do it...or die trying!
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: Hunter

Disclaimer(s): I don't own TMNT, I probably never will. So why even ask?

A/N: I'm back!! I like this idea a lot, so I hope you do to. This is the trailer. I wanna know some feedback or whatever, so if you want to review, go ahead. The actual 1st chapter will be here...either today, tomorrow, or Thursday by latest. Enjoy!

* * *

_trailer_

Mikey: Hey Raph, ya wanna play a game?

Raph: No way, Mikey.

Mikey: Aw c'mon! Everybody loves a good game!

_**What they knew was wrong...**_

Leo: Bishop!

_Shows Bishop in the lair, smirking._

Bishop: I've known you lived here for years. But now, I have a preposition for you.

Raph: Like we'd take it from you!

_Scene of Raph running toward Bishop, sais pointed at him._

_**What they feared is coming true...**_

Bishop: Rules of the game. You have 24 hours to leave. Run. You all, the rat, and those friends of yours. After exactly 24 hours, my men and I are coming after you. Alien technology ready. And believe me, we won't miss our targets.

_**When everything is turned against them...like never before.**_

Leo: You wouldn't happen to have drilled a back door here, eh Don?

Don: It was on my to-do list...

_**They have 24 hours before they're hunted.**_

_scene of Don bumping Raph out of the way._

_April and Casey struggling in the river._

_Splinter hiding in a tree._

_Leo drawing his swords and charging._

_Mikey on the ground, rubbing his head._

_**They are running out of time before New York is short their heroes.**_

_Mikey being chased by dogs, his leg bleeding._

_Leo clutching his shoulder._

_Raph crying out in pain._

_Donnie on the ground, unmoving._

_**TMNT: The Hunted.**_

Mikey: Uh, guys..? I don't think I like games anymore...!

**10/6/08**

* * *

So...yeah. :)


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT: Hunter

Chapter 1: 

Surprise 

Disclaimer(s): I don't own anything.

A/N: So sorry for the late update. A lot of things prevented me from updating on the due date, so I hope this is ok. Just a word of warning, mates, I'm pretty rusty, so it may end up being pretty stupid, and not what you hoped for. Enjoy!

* * *

The soft sound of rain tapping on the window broke me out of my trance.

"In a few more minutes," I mused. "Soon, it will all be over…"

"S-Sir?" Agent Hendrix stuttered. I smirked inwardly, I had him scared. Agent Hendrix is second in command to Agent Menoso, but let's just say that his death was…a necessary precaution. "Sir, it-it's time." I nodded my head in recognition and turned to face the window on my left.

_Pitter-patter-pitter-patter…_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"It's so calm…" Leonardo sighed as he sipped some of his herbal tea in the dojo. He looked up in realization. "It's too calm…"

"Hey Raph, ya wanna play a game?" Mikey asked, bouncing aside his older brother.

"No way, Mikey," Raph retorted. "What do I look like to ya? Five?"

"Aw, c'mon! Everybody loves a good game!" Mikey whined.

"I said no, Mike…" Raphael growled in frustration. Leo tensed.

"Something isn't right," he thought. Almost on cue, the security alarm Don had set up began to wail. The door to his room/lab opened and Don and the others quickly ran to the main computer in the den.

"It's Bishop…!" Don gasped. Everyone stared in horror as he and his group of men came closer and closer to their lair. "Mikey, turn on channel 706, quick!" Mikey raced across the room to turn the demanded channel when the power went out. Donnie cursed.

"He's here…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"We're here, Sir," Agent Malone informed me. I looked at the wall in front of us.

"Are you _sure_?" I asked in an aggravated tone. Malone flinched.

"T-t-the reading of mutagen are extraordinarily high here. They have to be here." I strode over to the wall in front of us, and laid a hand on one of the bricks. My hand passed through the wall.

"I knew it…" I whispered. "Men! Let's go!" I walked through the holographic wall and into another part of the sewers, and to a big vault. It's time.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Do you think they passed the hologram Professor Honeycutt set up for us?" Don asked after a beat. The lights were down on emergency lockdown and everyone had grabbed their weapon and lined up in a row in front of the entrance, preparing for the worst.

"Bishop's smart," Leo agreed, "but not that smart. He's against alien life forms, remember? He doesn't know the technology." Don nodded, even though Leo couldn't see it. The lair had quieted once again into an uncomfortable silence, then a growl pierced the air.

"Damn!" Raph growled. "How long are we gonna get stuck playin' cat an' mouse here?! He could be seconds away from us an' all we can do is sit 'ere and _wait_?!"

"Raph, what are we going to do? It's not like-" Mikey was cut off by the ear-piercing alarm that rippled through the sewers.

"Stay alert guys," Leo warned. The lights suddenly flickered back on and the door was blown open.

"Hello Turtles. Did you miss me?"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Bishop!" Leonardo snarled, his swords drawn.

"How the Hell did ya know where we lived?!" Raphael demanded, his sais close at hand. Bishop smirked.

"I've known you lived here for years. But now, I have a preposition for you," he stated simply. Before he could continue, Raph interrupted.

"Like we'd take it from you!!" He roared, charging at Bishop, his sais aimed at him. Bishop stood, at the last second, he grabbed Raphael's hand and pushed it down, forcing him to cry out in pain before being thrown across the room. His brothers huddled around him.

"As I was saying; you have a choice to chose, and if I were you, I'd take it."

"What if we refuse?" Mikey asked, pulling the most intimidating face he could pull. Bishop just smirked.

"Let me put it this way; I have formed an ally. The Gorgun. Much stronger than those Triceraton scum we faced before. Now, they have lent me some weapons, to prove their loyalty. They are more advanced than the Utroms, therefore, their shots don't miss.

"Now, the point of this is that you have to save the world. Before it ends up being destroyed."

"Why would you do this, Bishop?" Don spat angrily. "I thought you were trying to _save _humanity. Not kill it by making allies just to destroy innocent people!" Bishop chuckled sadistically.

"That's where you're wrong. I didn't say that the Gorgun are going to _kill _this world. You can fill in the rest, I assume."

"You're going to start a war with the other alien planets, aren't you?" Leo murmured softly, his eyes blazing furiously.

"Rules of the game. You have 24 hours to leave. Run. You all, the rat, and those friends of yours. After exactly 24 hours, my men and I are coming after you. Alien technology ready. And believe me, we won't miss our targets."

"Ya can't mess with peoples' lives like that!" Raph cried out.

"Only you can stop it, with the other's help. And if you're not there, there will be war among the galaxy. Then and only then will the Human species be top once again. Now, do you agree?" He asked, smirking.

"We don't have a choice, guys," Leo whispered. The others nodded. He'd tell Master Splinter, April, and Casey when they got to the shop.

"Let's do it," Mikey whispered back. Leo stepped forward.

"We agree, Bishop. But swear on your honour that you are true to your word, and nobody will get hurt," Leo demanded.

"Only you can prevent that from happening," he stated simply. He tossed them 5 watches. "You're 24 hours start now."

* * *

So! The chase begins! So, really sorry if (A.) It sucks, (B.) It disppoints/it's too late for your taste, (C.) both!

Review if you want. :)

Deu sa!


End file.
